


2 x 🍺 + 2 x 🥃

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Alec, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Because of the evil client, Magnus couldn't join Alec and the others at the Hunter's Moon.... and Alec misses Magnus. He misses him a lot :'(
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Texting Series [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289297
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	2 x 🍺 + 2 x 🥃

“Simon, have you seen Magnus?” asked Alec for what felt the hundredth time and the vampire took in a deep breath and then shook his head, gently tapping Alec’s back and Alec pouted a little bit. It was a guys’ evening out once more - he, Jace, Underhill and Simon were out and were drinking. Alec didn’t have a lot, but it was enough for him to get clingy and after just a glass or two, all that Alec could really talk about was Magnus.  _ Ah, yes, Magnus this and Magnus that.  _ The others didn’t really mind it and thought that it was kind of charming… in a way, but Alec did have a tendency to get a little bit too whiny.

Still, Simon was a good friend and was never really annoyed with Alec. “Magnus is back at the loft,” said Simon and Alec whined and then sadly glanced upon his empty glass. He didn’t feel like drinking more because he was still himself enough to know that if he had a glass or two more that tomorrow’s hangover would be too much for him to handle and he just settled that it was enough. “It’s our guys’ evening out, remember?” asked Simon and gave him a little wink.

“I know,” said Alec and then sighed sadly. “But Magnus is a guy too, he should have come with us,” said Alec sadly and then sighed sadly again and Simon bit his lip and then looked around. Underhill was over at the side chatting with Jace, so Simon decided to take matters into his own hands.  _ He got this.  _ There were times that he was afraid of Alec, but now they were actually quite good friends.

“He had a client,” said Simon.

“Oh, right, client,” said Alec and his eyes darkened with anger. “That evil, evil client,” he said and hiccuped sadly. “He was evil, Magnus couldn’t come with us,” he said and then shook his head. “And now I miss him and it’s just no more fun,” he said, continuing throwing himself the pity party and Simon gave him a little smile.

“Now, come on, you’re in a company of me, Underhill and Jace over there,” said Simon and showed his bright teeth to Alec. “We’re all fun, we can still have fun, right?” asked Simon and Alec looked around and then he nodded and bit his lip. “See, so how about we turn that frown upside down and we go… oh, how about a round of pool, huh?” asked Simon and Alec shrugged and huffed under his breath.

“Magnus is also very good at pool, he kicked my ass a lot of times. It would be fun if he was here with us and it could be us two against the three of you,” carried on Alec and Simon looked over at Jace and he decided that he needed some professional help after all - among them three, Jace knew Alec the most, or so he hoped, or maybe Underhill. They knew Alec better and because he didn’t want their fun evening to be a bummer due to Alec’s bad mood, he decided to go quickly over to the two of them; they needed a plan!

“I’ll just, um, go over to Underhill and Jace. I need some professional advice, be right back with you,” said Simon and Alec sadly sighed and just decided to sulk. Just like Jace and Underhill, Simon has also left him. Yes, he was there just a few steps away from him, but that required Alec to stand up and he didn’t want to. So, he was completely on his own, alone in the Hunter’s Moon and he sniffled sadly. 

Left alone.

Magnus would never do that. 

Was the evil client still there? Alec was tempted to call in, but he knew well enough that it could be bothering Magnus with it. Still, he needed to tell Magnus that the other three have left him and he decided on the text. He was going to pour his heart and soul into it; his heart felt heavy. He felt abandoned and all, all alone. All of them were traitors, Magnus was the only one that he still trusted. He was the best. So, Alec opened up his texts with Magnus and then he decided to start typing, thanking the angels for inventing a thing that was called autocorrect; it was much needed at times like this!

**Alec:** Magnus.

**Alec:** Magnus!

**Alec:** Magnus!!

**Alec:** Magnus!!!

**Alec:** They left me all alone, they all left me alone. They abandoned me, I’m all alone. 😭😭😭 My friends have abandoned me and I miss you 😭😭😭 I wish that evil client didn’t come in last minute or you would have been here with us. I miss you so much 😭😭😭 I’m all alone and nobody loves me 😭😭 I’m surrounded by traitors that have completely betrayed me, you’re the only one that I still trust 😭😭😭😭

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** Come back to me 😭😭

**Alec:** Come back ‘cause I need you by my side 😭😭😭😭

And much to Alec’s surprise and luck, Magnus seemed to be free because he replied to his texts in a matter of few minutes and Alec happily perked up and his mood was already better because Magnus was there and that was all that mattered. Magnus was the only one that still loved him. He was sure of it!

**Magnus:** What happened, who do I have to kick? 👿👿👿👿👿

**Magnus:** Tell me what happened, darling? 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 I’m here 🤗🤗🤗

**Alec:** MY FRIENDS ARE ALL TRAITORS 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Magnus:** 😱😱😱😱😱

**Magnus:** Why, how? Tell me, where are you? Where did they leave you? 😱😱😱 Just tell me your location and I’ll be right there and I will have a talk with your so-called ‘’friends’’ 👿

**Magnus:** Seriously?! I honestly expected more from Theo and Simon at least 👿

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** Thank you  **😭😭😭😭😭** I’m probably just too annoying  **😭😭😭😭😭😭**

Alec looked around and he saw the trio over there talking and he pouted - ha! He told Magnus all about it and they were in so much trouble! A little grin spread across his face and he then nodded. Good, they deserved it for leaving him like this, how dared they?! Alec quickly glanced back at his phone.

**Magnus:** No, you’re never annoying. Doesn’t excuse for them ditching you like this, it was supposed to be a guys’ evening out! 👿👿👿

**Alec:** I know, right?!  **😭😭😭**

**Alec:** I can see them now plotting something. 💢

**Magnus:** Okay, don’t get this the wrong way, but I’m just a little bit confused 🤔 You said that they left you?

**Alec:** Yeah, at the bar in Hunter’s Moon  **😭**

**Magnus:** You’re still there?

**Alec:** Yeah  **😭**

**Magnus:** And where did they go?

**Alec:** Oh, they’re by the pool tables, they’re plotting something. 😒😒😒

**Alec:** Jace has that look on his face 😒😒😒

**Alec:** And can you believe that Simon wanted us to play pool without you before? 😱

It took Magnus a little longer to reply and Alec was starting to get worried but at the same time he knew that he needed to believe in Magnus. Unlike those traitors he would never leave him.

**Magnus:** Alexander, how many drinks did you have this evening? 🤣🤣🤣

And so Alec started counting. And that time he could actually count all of the glasses that he had - he was pretty proud of himself for that. 

**Alec:** I'm counting 🧐

**Magnus:** You do that, darling. I'm waiting 🤣😼🥳👀

**Alec:** 2 x  **🍺** \+ 2 x  **🥃**

**Alec:** See how I count. I can do mathematics 😼

**Magnus:** I'm so proud of you darling 🤣🤣🤣

**Alec: 😏😏😏😏😏🤗🤗🤗🤗**

**Alec:** I was a good boy. 🥺

**Magnus: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Magnus:** Yes you were  **😏❣**

**Alec:** Is it hot? 😏

**Magnus:** ??

**Alec:** Me doing math  **😼😏💪💪💪💪💪**

**Magnus: 🤭🤭🤭🤭**

**Magnus:** Very  **🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Alec:** I can go on  **😏😏😏**

**Magnus:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Magnus:** How about we see what your friends are up to first?

**Alec: 🤨🤨🤨🤨🤨**

Alec turned around and saw them still talking.

**Alec:** Plotting  **😤😤😤😤**

**Magnus:** I'm pretty sure that's not the case, Love 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

Alec didn’t really know, Magnus was probably right, but he still wanted Magnus to come there - so that he and him could kick their asses and show them who ruled in playing pool. And maybe Magnus was finally free, Alec missed his husband very much indeed and he decided to just come out and ask; it was such a shame that he wasn’t there with them!

**Alec:** Magnus, is the evil client gone? 

**Magnus:** Evil? 😱

**Alec:** Yes, because of him you couldn’t come with us in the first place and because of him I now miss you.  **😭😭😭😭**

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** I miss you so much  **😭😭😭**

**Magnus:** You again talked about me the entire time, didn’t you?  **🤭**

**Alec:** I didn’t mean to. I was just missing you and then I couldn’t stop because it was so evil that you couldn’t come with us. I want you to come here and we can kick the other’s asses with our amazing skills in pool. We would do such an amazing job and they would all be just so much in awe with us  **😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** But evil client  **😭😭😭**

As soon as Alec sent that text, someone dropped by him and Alec flinched when he saw Magnus suddenly there - through the portal he came over to Hunter’s Moon! Just like that! “Is gone, evil client is gone and-” started Magnus, but Alec stood up, placed his phone down and just wrapped his arms around Magnus, giving him a big hug.

“You’re here,” said Alec happily and kissed his husband. “I missed you so much,” he said and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. Alexander was such an adorable drunk. “I-I”

“I’m here now,” said Magnus. “I heard that we will be kicking some butt?” asked Magnus and Alec immediately started rubbing his palms and he nodded.

“Oh, yes, Magnus, let’s kick some butts!” said Alec happily and glanced towards the other three, who were laughing when they saw that Magnus was there and Magnus was just laughing.  _ So, the game was on! _


End file.
